Requiem
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Horo’s tears won’t stop flowing as Ren slowly fades away. But things got better and it seems that their relationship starts to turn for the better… or does it? HoroRen (AU version of Ep.60)
1. Requiem

**Requiem**

**Summary: **Horo's tears won't stop flowing as Ren slowly fades away. But things got better and it seems that their relationship starts to turn for the better… or is it? HoroRen (AU version of Ep.60)

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

**Ren's POV**

Cold.

Everything was so cold… it felt so empty to be here. But I can't help but hear loud sobs and heavy sniffing. "_O-Oi_. _B-Baka_!" A voice rang out into my senses but everything was so surreal. I couldn't feel anything. Is this death? Is this how it feels to be dying? To be considerably falling into darkness and coldness slowly? One by one? It was disturbing… I could hear every single thing my friends are saying… yet how come my mind seems so blank?

"_Oi! Baka!_"

Cold.

So cold.

_"Ren! Onegai yo!_"

Fading.

The voice is fading away.

Fading…

Fading…

_"REN!_"

Horo…Horo…

Everything came back with a snap. I could hear it again… the loud sobs. The heavy sniffing… where was it coming from? As I slowly open my eyes, I could picture out someone in front of me and I can't help but recognize a blurry blue-haired figure. _'Horohoro_…' And soon, his friends appeared in his sight.

"Ren! You're alive. _Yokatta!_"

"You had us worried there, short-pants!"

I couldn't help but stare blankly from Yoh to Faust to Chocolove to Ryu and finally… Horohoro. He had shadows at the depths of his eyes; I approached towards him and tried to start a conversation, when I was suddenly brought 100 back to my senses by a loud slap. I was shocked and silent for a while until…

"_Why the **heck** did you that, you idiot! I woke up to have someone slap me! What's with you all of a sudden!_" I can't help but snap. "_Urusai_!" Horo exclaimed, silencing me at once. "Why did you that, huh! Why did you risk your life to save me!" Horo snapped, "I didn't want my life to be saved by you… _especially_ you!"

"I couldn't just leave you to die there, you dimwit!" I answered back.

"That doesn't give you a reason to go and be the hero, Ren!" He snapped, tears forming his eyes so suddenly. I was taken back so suddenly by his reaction that I didn't notice him crying sadly in front of me. "Wh-why would you care… anyway?" Horo trembled and as he lowered his head and allowed his tears to fall.

"Horo… that's enough already." Yoh neared him and set his hand on the blue-haired boy's shoulder with a smile. "You'll actually fill a whole bath tub if you won't stop." Yoh teased as Horo wiped his tears furiously. I was left at bewilderment as I continued looking at Ainu-baka. Could he have been… crying for me? As realization hit me, I can't help but smile at his naiveties. "What a crybaby." I smirked, only to anger him. "_Shut up_, Ren! Remind me next time never to cry for you any longer!" He snapped as he looked away angrily and irritably. I smiled, unnoticed by everyone except him.

"So… let's go home." Ryu suddenly announced hyperactively and as I stood up, everyone started walking towards the direction to Yoh's house.

* * *

Ren didn't feel to comfortable with everyone that night. The Shaman Tournament was finally over and Yoh had come out victorious. He didn't mind, really… he wasn't a sore loser. Besides, he knew that Yoh deserved the title. All that was bothering the Chinese shaman right now… was the blue-haired Ainu who was nowhere to be found. "Horohoro? I saw him head up to the roof." Manta answered after Ren asked everyone where the Ice shaman was.

As he ascended towards the roof, the object of his search was looking at him emotionlessly. "What're you doing up here?" Horo asked, making Ren all queasy all of a sudden. "Is there such a rule that I am not allowed to?" Ren snapped with a smirk, sitting beside Horohoro. But as soon as he did, Horo stood up to leave. "Why are you avoiding me?" Ren demanded, glaring at the back of Horo's head as if his sight could pass through walls. "Because I don't feel like being near with you right now." Horo answered simply and took a step to walk away, only to be held back by Ren who tugged him by the end of his jacket. They were in that moment for a while until Ren finally broke off the awkward silence.

"But I want to be near with you right now." Ren whispered, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat it again if ever Horo didn't hear it. But thankfully, Horo did and as he looked back to the Chinese shaman, he can't help but give out those sad eyes again. He couldn't last a day hating the younger boy… Sitting down beside the purple-haired shaman, Horo continued to look up at the stars of the cold night, waiting for Ren to start a conversation.

For what seemed like 10 minutes have past, Horo couldn't stand it anymore, so he decided that _he _should start a topic. "You haven't answered my question yet, you know." Horo said softly as Ren looked towards his direction. "And what question would that be?" Ren asked. Horo lowered his head for a while and asked again, "Why would you care? Why would you care enough to risk your precious life for my useless one?" Ren was left to think of an answer, but he was already aware of the reason. "Your life may be useless to you… but it is precious to me." Ren smiled. Horo couldn't help but lower his head as he muttered, "Is it… really?"

"Horo…"

"If I would've been stronger. If I would've been able to… I- I…" Horo clutched his fists tightly, but as he did, he felt a hand touch his and a pat was made on his head. "Be strong for yourself. No one expected you to do things you don't want to do." Ren smiled. As Horo looked up to the purple-haired shaman, he can't help but feel tears coming from his eyes again. He instantly latched his arms around Ren and sobbed as loudly as he could, feeling immense pain and sadness at the depths of his chest.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm s-so sorry!" Horo's voice broke as he buried his head on Ren's shoulder. Ren was taken back at first but easily succumbed to the warm feeling of the blue-haired Ainu's emotions running over them, "_Baka!_" Ren whispered, "You really _are_ a crybaby." Ren snorted, but Horo paid no heed to it and just shook his head, "I don't care. I-I'm just so glad… y-you're alright." Ren didn't expect this coming from the Ainu Warrior. All this time, he thought that Horohoro was only made up of stupidity, naivety, and innocence. Well… maybe a little bit of love. But this was one moment that'll certainly change his image towards the boy he secretly adored.

"It's okay now, _baka_… you're going to choke me if you don't stop." Ren snapped with a grin when he rubbed Horo's back. But Horo shook his head stubbornly as if he was some kid who wouldn't let go of a certain toy, "I'm not letting you go." Horo snapped. "You eventually will… now quit it before I push you off of the roof." Ren joked and Horo slowly let go, a pout forming at his lips. Ren laughed inwardly, his Horo was just too adorable.

"You've gotten soft…" Horo suddenly said, making Ren raise his eyebrows. "…Ever since you came back… from the dead." Horo continued solemnly. "No. I'm still the same." Ren said, "Except to you." Horo looked at Ren with a smile, "Why the sudden change?" Ren looked away and then looked back at Horo, "You're the reason why I wanted to stay so much." Horo's face suddenly turned crimson red and the next thing he knew, Ren was already peering over him, landing a kiss on top of his lips.

Horo had a shocked expression on his face the moment they broke the contact and Ren wondered if Horo took it on the wrong way, "H-Horo, I-" He started to explain but was instantly cut off when Horo pulled Ren into a lip lock. Deepening the kiss as he pulled the golden-eyed shaman closer by the back of the neck. As soon as the second kiss ended, both shamans gazed at each other silently. "Horo…" Ren whispered with a smile as he felt a single tear running down his cheek, his hand reaching up to Horo's face.

Horohoro took Ren's hand from his face as he kissed the Chinese shaman's palm softly. "Now look who's the crybaby." Horo smirked as Ren grinned, "I love you…" Ren whispered. "I love you too." As they shared their greetings to each other, Horo leaned down to Ren, who reached up to him, to share another kiss.

They were looking into each other's eyes again. "How does it feel?" Horo asked. Ren blinked for a while until Horo rephrased his question. "How does it feel? Dying, I mean." Horo asked again. Ren thought for a moment as he lowered his gaze towards his palms, "Scary." He smiled unknowingly, "Dark. Cold. Lonely."

"Did you regret feeling the essence of death?" Horo asked. Ren shook his head, "I wouldn't know how important life could be if I didn't know how death would feel…" Horo gave a wide grin to his lover and said, "No wonder Renny changed when he came back." Horo laughed, making Ren roll his eyes sarcastically. "You're very corny, Horo. Corny, indeed."

"Haha!" Horo laughed, "_Anou ne_?"

"Hm?" Ren blinked.

"Take me with you next time." Horo softly said, "It wouldn't be dark, cold and lonely if we're together…_ne_?" Horo smiled widely, making Ren chuckle at the blue-haired boy's comment. "That's a stupid idea!" Ren snapped as Horo laughed louder. "Freak." Ren muttered. He silently watched Horo amuse himself as the Ainu continued laughing, seeing his lover laugh like that was enough to make him smile as well. He used this opportunity to wrap his arms around Horo's neck and embraced the elder teen tightly. The blue-haired shaman's laugh died down and as it did, he hugged Ren back.

"Mm. So warm." Ren melted in Horo's arms.

"Let's go back inside. It's warmer there." Horo suggested. "And noisy." Ren grumbled irritably, but Horo just laughed, "It'll pass."

"Besides," Horo added, "I want to announce to the whole world that Tao Ren's already taken." Horo smiled cheesily, making Ren roll his eyes for the second time. "Pfft. Corny fellow." Ren muttered as they went inside the temple-like mansion together, hand-in-hand.

**End.**

So, how d'you guys like it:) Please review, okay? I need inspiration… :) hehe!


	2. Replies to First 7 Reviewers

**Replies to the First7 Reviewers**

**Yukiko-Angel** - _Thanks a lot for the review, it actually gave me inspiration to continue writing the other one I wrote before. :) hehe! Can you read it as well? I have one more HoroRen fic in my profile though…I don't know if that was good enough. I need your opinion:)_

**_By the way guys! If you head to my profile, I'm one of the staff of a C2 Community for HoroRen fics. Can you guys subscribe to it? My friend (the owner of the community) needs inspiration for the community. She also needs staff members…maybe you can apply, ne? ;)_**

**Dark Widow aka Admiral2** _– Hehe! Thanks a lot! I'm glad you feel that way:)_

**Gift-of-the-elves** _– Really? (Huge grin) Thankies! (Has tears at the corner of her eyes)_

**Magical Trevor** _– LOL Thanks!_

**Naru Asakura** _– Hehe! I know. ;) Aren't they the sweetest? Teehee!_

**MeeLee** _– Ooohh… really:D thankies, MeeLee-san! I'm glad you reviewed my fic…_

**Hiei-Is-Mine** _– Yeah they are:3 Teehee! Read more of my fanfics… please? (Huge grin)_


End file.
